speculativefictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Moon, Elizabeth
About Moon was born Susan Elizabeth Norris and grew up in McAllen, Texas. She started writing when she was a child and first tried a book, which was about her dog, at age six. She was inspired to write creatively, and says that she began writing science fiction in her teens, considering it a sideline In 1968, she joined the United States Marine Corps as a computer specialist, attaining the rank of 1st Lieutenant while on active duty. Moon began writing professionally in her mid-thirties and had a newspaper column in a county weekly newspaper. In 1986, she published her first science fiction in the monthly magazine Analog and the anthology series Sword and Sorceress.4 Her stories appeared regularly in Analog the next few years. Her first novel The Sheepfarmer's Daughter (1988) won the Compton Crook Award and inaugurated the Paksennarrion series. Most of her work has military science fiction themes, although biology, politics, and personal relationships also feature strongly. The Serrano Legacy is a space opera. Her Nebula-winning novel The Speed of Dark (2003) is a near-future story told from the viewpoint of an autistic computer programmer, inspired by her own autistic son Michael. Series Paksenarrion The Deed of Paksenarrion novels # Sheepfarmer's Daughter (June 1988) # Divided Allegiance (October 1988) # Oath of Gold (January 1989) : “Those Who Walk in Darkness” (March 1990)—short story set during Oath of Gold, included in the collections Lunar Activity and Phases : The Deed of Paksenarrion (February 1992)—paperback omnibus : The Deed of Paksenarrion (October 2003)—hardcover omnibus : The Deed of Paksenarrion (January 2010)—paperback omnibus The Legacy of Gird novelsedit # Surrender None (June 1990)—prequel to The Deed of Paksenarrion # Liar's Oath (May 1992)—sequel to Surrender None : The Legacy of Gird (September 1996)—paperback omnibus Paladin's Legacy or Legend of Paksenarrion novels # Oath of Fealty (March 2010)—sequel to Oath of Gold # Kings of the North (March 2011) # Echoes of Betrayal (February 2012) # Limits of Power (June 2013) # Crown of Renewal (May 2014) Familias Regnant universe *'Heris Serrano trilogy' ** Hunting Party (July 1993) ** Sporting Chance (September 1994) ** Winning Colors (August 1995) ** Heris Serrano (July 2002)—Baen omnibus edition of Hunting Party, Sporting Chance and Winning Colors : The Serrano Legacy: Omnibus One (December 2006)—Orbit GB omnibus Esmay Suiza continuation * Once a Hero (Hardcover, March 1997) * Rules of Engagement (Hardcover, December 1998) : The Serrano Connection: Omnibus Two (September 2007)—Orbit GB omnibus : The Serrano Connection (October 2008)—Baen omnibus edition Suiza and Serrano * Change of Command (Hardcover , December 1999) * Against the Odds (Hardcover, December 2000) :The Serrano Succession: Omnibus Three (February 2008)—Orbit GB omnibus Vatta's War * Trading in Danger (Hardcover , October 2003) * Marque and Reprisal (Hardcover , October 2004)—''Moving Target'' in the UK, New Zealand and Australia * Engaging the Enemy (Hardcover , March 2006) * Command Decision (Hardcover , February 2007) * Victory Conditions '' (Hardcover , February 2008) ''Vatta's Peace * Cold Welcome (Hardcover, April 2017) * Into the Fire (Hardcover , February 2018) Planet Pirates : The Planet Pirates trilogy is based on two books by Anne McCaffrey, Dinosaur Planet and Dinosaur Planet Survivors (1978 and 1984, jointly reissued as The Ireta Adventure in 1985 and The Mystery of Ireta in 2004), which also form the core of The Death of Sleep. ISFDB catalogs all five novels as the Ireta series. * Sassinak (Baen Books, March 1990), Anne McCaffrey and Moon * The Death of Sleep (Baen, June 1990), McCaffrey and Jody Lynn Nye * Generation Warriors (Baen, February 1991), McCaffrey and Moon Omnibus edition: The Planet Pirates (Baen, October 1993), McCaffrey, Moon, and Nye[ Other novels * Remnant Population (Hardcover, May 1996) * The Speed of Dark (October 2002) Collections Elizabeth Moon’s list of her own short fiction * Lunar Activity (ISBN 978-0-671-69870-6, March 1990)—Ten short stories * Phases (ISBN 978-0-671-87855-9, December 1997)—Eight stories from Lunar Activity, and others previously uncollected. : both include “Those Who Walk in Darkness”—a Paksenarrion short story * Moon Flights (hardcover ISBN 1-59780-109-7, paperback August 2008)—Fifteen stories, including an original "Vatta's War" story, with an introduction by Anne McCaffrey ** The limited edition hardcover (September 2007) contains an additional rare bonus story entitled "Fencing In". * Deeds of Honor: Paksenarrion World Chronicles (June 2015)—Eight stories set in the world of Paksenarrion. Awards and nominations * 1989: Compton Crook Award winner for Sheepfarmer's Daughter12 * 1997: Hugo Award for Best Novel (nomination) for Remnant Population * 2003: Nebula Award for Best Novel winner for The Speed of Dark * 2003: Arthur C. Clarke Award (nomination) for The Speed of Dark * 2007: Robert A. Heinlein Award for "outstanding published works in hard science fiction or technical writings that inspire the human exploration of space" References Category:Sci Fi Authors Category:Fantasy Authors